Valdez and the Kane's
by Sassy Percabeth
Summary: First fanfic! Hera plans on throwing a random demigod (in this case Leo) into the world of the Kane Chronicles to make the two worlds combine. She doesn't erase any memories, Hera's only decided to do it because it's April Fool's Day (haha) Leo learns about the Kane's and their Egyptian Mythology and plans to throw a surprise party with Camp Half-Blood (cuz it's April Fool's Day).
1. An April Fool's Day Prank

**Valdez and the Kanes**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own PJO or TKC *sob***

Travis POV

It was April Fool's Day, and I was looking for somebody to prank. I scanned the crowd.

_Eeny Meeny Miney Moe. Catch a tiger by it's toe-_

"Hey Valdez!" Connor, sitting beside me, shouted. "Come 'ere!" Oh. First victim.

He winced. "Dude, you're probably gonna play some bloody prank on me."

Connor's smile faltered for a second, but it was on again after a few seconds.

"Wanna play dares?"

"Y-" He started to say, soon interupped by series of voices.

"Got your wallet!"

"Got your toolbelt!"

"Got your, uh, machine thing."

It was Connor's time to wince. "Dude," he told his half-siblings annoyingly. "That was for real." But there was a hint of mischeviousness that would happen in any Hermes child. Today was going to be _fun._ And it was only the beginning.

Leo POV

I followed Travis and Connor outside of the cafeteria.

"Now I dare you to walk across the archery pavement."

I jumped. "Seriously?" But I eventually did. On my first step, I tripped over a rope and landed flat on my face. "Ow," I wheezed. "Not a happy camper."

I wiped my nose. I could see blood on my finger. "Thank you _so much_ for giving me a nosebleed." Sarcasm.

I continued, eyeing the archers as I walked. My feet stepped on a trigger, and a piece of rope tighted around my feet. I felt a sharp, upwards pull. "Crap you!" I shouted. Loudly.

In a smaller voice I added, "I fucking hate April Fool's Day."

Then Travis made a very bad impersonation of Piper. "Valdez, how many times have I told you not to swear or cuss?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Now put this damn rope down."

Across the archery field, I heard a startling, "Leo?!" And a mis-aimed arrow came shooting just just above me. _Don't hit me don't hit me don't hit me-_

_R-rip._

The rope broke, and I came tumbling down from 10 meters off the ground.

Sadie POV

"Now, brother dear, we talked about this." I was once again arguing with my extremely annoying idiotic brother. "Your lesson plans are _bor-_ing."

He turned red, muttering, "And you expect a guy to suddenly fall out from the ceiling to change them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for being very sarcastic about-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was interupped by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The distant voice was much clearer now. A circle of red opened of from the ceiling, and a boy about 15 fell down, smashing to the floor and sending a few_ shabti_ flying off. He lifted his head with his nose bleeding wildly. He sniffled and muttered, "So much for a double-nosebleed." He glanced up to me and Carter and asked, "Please remind me why I'm here." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I don't think I know you guys."

I sighed. "And here, brother dear, is your guys who just fell from the ceiling."

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! The next chapter will be Sadie's POV, and I'm considering to add LeoxSadie here hmm. Sorry for not updating for so long new chapter here I come! :)**

**Megan**


	2. Not a Trainee? Then What?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or TKC. Sad.**

Sadie's POV

I eyed the new boy carefully. He winced. "Stop mimicking Ni-" He started to say, but he stopped himself. He was holding something back. "Nevermind," he quickly rushed the words. "You probably wouldn't know him anyways." And then he _finally _took notice of his surroundings. "Whoa," he breathed. "Is this a mansion? Are you, like, the president or something?" I blushed fiercely, and stifled a laugh. Carter, a.k.a Mr. Complete Seriousness, was not welcoming the guy as much.

"Not exactly," he mumbled, rolling over the words slowly. Then, under his breath, "New trainees don't just suddenly fall out of portals."

* * *

I took the boy, called Leo, who looked like a cute latino elf, to a tour around the Brooklyn House (with our trainees glaring strangely at us) and ended up back in the library (where Leo had landed) and Carter was there, looking at a book. Carter patted the seats next to him, motioning us to sit next to him.

"We have," he paused to phrase the sentence he was going to say, "_matters _to discuss. Who sent you?"

"Sent me?" Leo was trying hard not to smack my brother. "Nobody sent me! I just fell down into a goddamn portal and ended up here!"

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because portals have to be summoned. Somebody must've summoned it."

"Oh, yes." There was a big show of sarcasm there. "And do I know who sent me."

Carter's eyebrow knit together. "You don't know?"

After that, it was so boring I almost fell asleep on the table. But the table shook every 3 seconds (thanks to Leo kicking the table), making it impossible to sleep. I stood up.

"Carter, you go on talking to Leo. I'm going off. The court's too boring."

Leo laughed. "Good one. Do I go to jail now?"

Carter rolled his eyes. "Not yet."

"Aww."

I left the library, hesitating. I wondered what the consequences where for Leo. I wanted to eavesdrop, but my boredom overcame me and I turned around, greeting by confused trainees.

Carter's POV

Something wasn't right. Leo, as he said his name was, was an ADHD kid and had dyslexia. Many times during our conversation he interrupted me with, "Have you heard of Greek Mythology?" which was a totally different matter. I decided to ignore it.

"Leo," I started, "Did this happen to you before? Being one second here, and then, one second you're in a place you never heard about before."

Leo hesitated, which was rare for a hyperactive boy like him. After a while, he murmured, "It happened to my friend before. His name was Jason Grace, and Hera cleared his memory and placed him in-" He stopped himself again. "Somewhere you don't know," he finished. Pretty vague.

"Who's Hera?" As soon as my voice dropped, Valdez stared at me, his mouth dropped.

"You don't know Hera?!"

"Not really..." Not wanting to sound dumb, I added, "Got a problem with that?"

Valdez smiled sadly. "No... people who don't know who Hera is... very macho."

Only then did realization creep into Leo Valdez. He clutched his hair, and yelled, "SHIT!"

* * *

**Sorry. Crappy ending. Nevermind, you're probably gonna hate me for another cliffhanger. WELL THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO END IT FOLKS gonna start new chapter if I got time...**

**Megan**


	3. Carter's Side of the Story

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO/TKC. I wish I did though.**

**(I'm getting a bit lazy on the disclaimers...)**

* * *

Leo POV

_ Rethink. Rethink. _What happened before this happened? Travis and Connor pranking me? Yes? Thank the gods. I calmed down a bit (It was hard trying not to make my hair go up in flames again), muttering to myself,"Good. No lost memories, Valdez." I patted myself on the back, which may have looked quite awkward to the other guy, Crater, no, Carter I think it was.

He told me his story from the beginning, and looked slightly shocked when I believed him that Egyptian gods exist. I mean, why not? Greek gods (and goddess of course) existed too, so why not Egyptian? Beside, the Carter dude looked deadly serious about it. When he got to the part where he lost both of his parents, I had to cringe.

"Sorry, man. I also lost my mother when I was young." I mumbled, kicking my feet around, and letting three little clay figurines fall to the ground. Carter moaned. "Can you stop breaking our equipment?"

"Equipment? Sure." I tried to keep still for a second or two, but my fingers started drumming again.

"We're getting slightly off-topic." I would rather not bring the poor guy back to his sadness, but it was better than watching him groan in frustration all day long.

"Don't worry," I tried to bite back the regret and sorrow that was overcoming me, "My mom died because of me."

After a long pause, Carter asked, "What about your dad?"

I froze. Should I tell him? At first I thought no, but then _he_ told _me_ everything even though he didn't seem to trust me in the beginning, which was kind of unfair.

"Well, my dad is, um, a G-" I started, but I stopped myself (again!). I had to stop hiding stuff. "Umm, I'll talk to everyone around here about myself, and where I came from. Later. I swear on the River Styx."

"River Styx? The one in Egypt?"

I was glad that Carter at least knew the River Styx.

"Yes, okay, maybe you please continue with your story?" Which I thought maybe was a bit rude, but Carter started talking anyways.

* * *

I was getting a bit tired-okay, maybe _very_ tired-after one hour, but his adventure fascinated me (if he'd travelled with the awesome bronze dragon Festus that would be cooler but nevermind).

After what seemed like forever Carter finally said the magic words, "Want to see the trainees train (No pun intended **A/N** I'm not sure if it is even a pun)? Seeing how ADHD you are, you may want to take a stroll out of the library?"

"How do you know I'm ADHD?"

"Pretty obvious."

"Oh, okay. Fresh air, here I come!" And I bursted out of the stuffy library.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit short! I needed to stop this one because the next chapter is the most important one. Will update tomorrow morning!**

**Megan**


	4. New Demigod on the Block!

**Sorry for not updating soon! Read A/N on the bottom shoutout for AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune! R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I *sob* do not own either PJO or TKC. *hides in corner***

* * *

Still Leo's POV

Once I was out of the library, I felt much better. But the mansion (or whatever Carter told me it was) was so colossal I needed a lot of time to get through here; I'd probably get lost in 2 seconds straight, considering my ADHD-ness (I know, not a word but...).

I shuffled to Sadie, blushing a bit. "Umm, could you show me 'round?"

Sadie smiled. "Sure!" She dragged me by my hand towards the dining pavilion (**A/N I haven't read TKC for a long time now I need to look back at the books what do you call the place they eat? I kinda just called it the dining pavilion. I think I'm wrong...) **and I resisted the urge to look down at our hands (which was hard).

* * *

"Well, this is the dining pavilion," Sadie started. Gesturing to the pool next to her, which had a _croc_ in it, she said, "And that is Phillip the croc. He's originally a wax figurine crocodile, but we put him in the water most of the time and, I guess you can say, turn him "alive".

I eyed the croc, wide-eyed. "Cool!" The Egyptian gods didn't have children I guess, but they were still cool. I couldn't wait to show them to Camp Half-Blood... if I'd ever get back again, that is. Sadie showed me the other rooms, most of them which were used for training, and then there's her and her brother's room. Oh, gods. Seriously, I wish I had those kind of rooms.

"You live in there every day?" I stared at the huge room (sound-proof and Sadie told me!), with a king-sized bed and a magical wardrobe that told you what you could wear today, and a oil pot in the balcony were you could relax and talk to your friends through, um, something magical-I hate my ADHD-ness. I don't really pay attention. I guess it's like those rainbow things at Camp, where you could IM people. But still.

"Lucky," I breathed, wistfull. Sadie laughed, and we just stood there for a second. Well, a second for me (I couldn't stop moving, sorry to break the tension).

Then Sadie jerked a finger towards the other rooms.

"It's nearly lunch," Sadie announced, "11:00. Not quite, but you could, umm, see the other's train?" She was blushing, maybe because she couldn't think of anything else, or because, of me. I decided to go for the second idea.

"Sure!" I helped myself to a room. I was going to be the new demigod on the block.

I saw Carter helping some 8-11 year-olds with magic. Once he saw me, he motioned me to stand next to him.

"These are the ankle-biters, our youngest trainees," He stated. "But their becoming very good at Egyptian magic. Shelby (**A/N PM me if I spelt her name incorrectly)** here," a little girl waved her hand in the air, grabbing a handful of crayons. They soon morphed into weapons of all sorts. I jumped, but I kind of got used to it, because it reminded me of Percy's sword, Riptide. She drew a big giant unicorn on a piece of paper lying nearby and it jumped out of the paper, which took me by surprise (I have to admit...) A baboon which I didn't notice until now, was reading a book upside down, and when little Shelby said something, probably Egyptian, the baboon shrieked and turned into a rat. After a few moments, the rat turned back into a very angry baboon. Carter laughed.

"I guess Shelby's got work to do there," he commented. "That's Khufu, our baboon. For some unknown reason, he likes things that end in O, and only eat things that end in O. You know, _Dorito, flamingo_..."

"Khufu eats flamingos?" I stifled a laugh, disgusted and amused in the same time.

"Yes," Carter said uncomfortably. "And he likes one of our trainees, Cleo. Probably because her name ends in O." I paled. Carter, who must've thught what I thought, added quickly, "No, Khufu doesn't eat human beings. Though his teeth _are _quite sharp, mind you."

"Thank you for the warning." I shuffled away from the baboon. Carter laughed.

"It's not that serious."

"I know, I was just kidding." At least I thought I was.

* * *

**Thanks for AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune I will update! Sorry for not updating sooner... I said that this chapter was going to be important but it was the next chapter that was important because there was too much stuff in between... sorry. Will update today or tomorrow (I will not lie this time...)**

**Megan**


	5. Valdez's Announcement!

***Rubs hands* Okay here it is, important chapter here I am I better not mess it up becuz (1) It is essential to the story, and (2) AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune has amazing suggestions so I decided to include them (Why not?) Other shoutout becuz she is fabulous. Okay here I come *inhale* *exhale***

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own PJO/TKC, and as much as I wish, never will. *sob***

* * *

Carter POV

Once my laugh subsided, I grew serious again **[Sadie! Stop calling me Mr. Complete Seriousnes! Mr. Wikipedia is enough? How long will your list of nick-names for me be?]**. I tried to be as friendly as I could.

"Um, Leo?"

Fidgeting, he turned toward me, but he didn't stop drumming his fingers on the table. "Yeah?"

Would that ADHD kid ever stop moving? Probably not. "You're doing your little intro this lunch, right?"

He stared at me blankly. "Little intro?"

"You know, where you come from, who you are. Your definitley not a magician, you don't even have the equipment," Leo looked slightly confused and offended, "But you're not a mortal either." At this, Leo looked ready to explode.

"Dude, how am I a mortal? How am I a freaking mortal?! No offense to you mortals out there," He called out of the window. Passing people looked at him weirdly, probably thinking why a 15 year-old hyperactive boy was doing living in a mansion.

I pulled him in. "Don't attract attention to us," I hissed. Leo shrugged.

"Just an announcement." After hearing the word 'announcement', I snapped back to the point.

"So you're prepared? You know what to say? Some of our trainees are a bit hard to convince, by the way."

He gave me the OK sign. "Uncle Leo wrapped it up."

I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of Sadie. "So, I'll call an audience at lunch 5 minutes later, okay? In the meantime, you can, ah, wander around. Don't blow up anything."

"Sure, no prob."

Stepping out of the training room, I went to tell the others, leaving Leo talking to the ankle-biters.

Sadie was with Walt, Jaz, Alyssa, Felix and Zia. They all turned and stopped what they were doing when they saw me. Probably playing a board game, not training. Sadie clapped her hands.

"What brings you here, brother dear?" Sadie asked, before musing, "That rhymes."

"Just to tell you Leo's calling an audience this lunch." The trainees stared at me in complete confusion.

"Who's Leo?" Zia asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that new guy I told you about," Sadie sighed, and, for once I couldn't tell if it was a sigh of exasperation or a dreamy one. Nevermind, I was getting off topic.

"Lunch starts in a minute," I decided to change the topic (slighty). "Pizza Hut?" (**A/N I have no idea if they eat Pizza Hut or not, I'm assuming they do. I mean I'm pretty sure they didn't mention they had a kitchen, so where does the food come from? Anyways, just a guess.**)

"Yeah, Pepperoni with cheese please! 12 inch thick crust," Feliz added as he punched a fist in the air.

Jaz shot a look at Felix. "You can't possibly finish that. I'll share with you."

"I'll just have a spaghetti and a minestrone soup. Thanks." Zia.

"Ceasar salad & mac and cheese," Sadie. (**A/N All this food is making me want to eat!**)

I furrowed my brow. "I doubt I will remember all of that," I muttered, but without a word, turned and left the room to call and order. I was pretty sure I heard them whispering about Leo. Poor guy.

* * *

Leo POV (I know it's him again he's too hot interesting not to do his POV again)

"Lunchtime!" The trainees filed into the dining pavilion, waiting for me, the bad boy sumpreme, to make a dramatic entrance. Eventually, I did. Annabeth or one of the flexible demigods would've cartwheeled in or something, but how in the name of the gods would I know how to do that?! So I tried for the two-hands-stretched-out-like-I'm-gonna-hug-you kind of entrance. Man, I seriously don't know. I was expecting a round of applause, but I got icy glares from 1 or 2 egyptians. So much for a dramatic entrance. _Gods, why did Hera send me here in the first place?_

"Intro first or lunch first?" I called to Carter. He sighed.

"You can do your intro while we eat."

I rolled my eyes. Knowing Piper, she would've said, "How polite," (with sarcasm of couse). I gathered all my strength as I began from the very start.

"My name's Valdez, Leo Valdez." It hadn't meant to come out that seriously. "I go to a summer camp in Long Island, New York. It's called Camp Half-Blood, and it's a camp for demigods, like me. You see, my mom," here I cringed, "_died_," There was a few 'Ohhh ouch's from the audience, "when I was young, mostly because of me, but my friends tell me it was Gaea."

They stare at me awkwardly, and I realize I hadn't even said the most important part.

"You know the Greek gods? Like, Zeus, Posidon and Hades? They're real."

Surprisingly, they nodded. Carter seemed slower to proccess what he just heard, but got it when Sadie said to him, "Remember when Amos told us not to go to Manhattan? He said they were _others_ there." So Sadie and Carter's uncle knew about the Greek gods? Ohhh-kay.

"The Roman gods are real, too." I added.

They looked at each other and nodded again.

"Well, sometimes the gods mate with mortals, and they have children. The children are demigods, like me. My mom is Esperanza Valdez, and my dad is H...Hephaestus." I said it slowly so they could get in what I just said. "Camp Half-Blood is a camp for greek demigods, Chiron, our camp activities director and I guess you could say, 'Trainer of Heroes' if you prefer to call him that."

Carter gasped. "_The _Chiron."

"Pfft, of course it's _The _Chiron. How many Chiron-the-Centaurs are there in the world?"

Sadie looked from me to her brother, then back to me. She whispered something to Carter, and I thought she said something like, "Better explain this to us later, Mr. Wikipedia."

I guess my story-telling skills were not as good as I thought.

* * *

"Umm," I started. "I guess I'm not that clear. For the ones who don't know the gods..." I sighed. groaning. "I hate to repeat the family tree, so will Carter please kindly tell everyone..." I stood there for a few seconds while Carter explained it (Yep, definitely Mr. Wikipedia!) and walked around and took a good look at the other trainees. Shelby and the other ankle-biters were there, and a girl with Arab features, a guy with coffee-bean colored skin, a guy who had-wait, what?!-penguins next to him, a girl with black hair tied up in a bandana an another girl with glasses. I noticed that the girl with Arab features's eyebrow raised and she looked at me suspiciously. Hmm, I wonder why. I'm not usually that observant, but I'm bored with Carter repeating my whole family tree again (I mean I heard it at lesast 10 times already!)

"... so Leo's dad is the god of fire and the forge." Carter finished. He looked at the arab girl. "Zia, this seems interesting, doesn't it." he smiled mischeviously, and Zia blushed.

"Shaddup." She looked at me fiercely, still blushing (as fiercely). "So, your dad is... what's his name again?"

"Hephaestus," I supplied.

"Yeah, whatever. Prove you have the power to summon fire. Prove that this really exsists."

This was going to be fun.

I rubbed my hands. I didn't know where to start.

"Soo, my hair gets caught in fire when I'm nervous, or excited." That was dull. The Egyptians stared at me expectantly. "Which I am very easy to be. Make me."

Carter looked at me and Sadie had a look of confusion. when Carter finally realized was I was trying to say, he smiled mischeviously. "You like Sadie, don't you?"

That was it.

Blushing hot red, I tried not to make it happen, but you can't trust your insticts. My hair blew up in an inferno. I put my hands to my chest, yelling "Sorry!" but my hand was on fire too and left my Camp Half-Blood shirt burning and smoking with holes in the corner. "'Cuse me!" I left for the bathroom, cursing, while the Egyptians gaped and stared at me (one of them yelled, 'LANGUAGE!') Man, that time I was so embarrassed, I totally forgot my objective was to impress them with my amazing fire powers, but I didn't need to worry to much, because I already did.

5 minutes later, I rushed back with my still-smoking-with-scorch-marks CHB shirt, and wax objects were melting off from my tool belt. On my way back, an ice, wait, _ice?_, penguin tripped me (or should I say, _tried_ to trip me) but had a epic failure because as soon as I touched it, it started to melt like wax. A boy from the table came yelling, "April F- shoot! No my penguins!" I shot a weird look at him. Carter rolled his eyes, but his expression clearly said, "ohhh burn," and Sadie kept on smacking him, her face red.

"That's Felix," Carter said, nodding. "He claims he's following the path of 'The God of Ice', but I don't think there is a 'God of Ice'."

I perked up. "Actually, it's the _Goddess_ of Ice, Khione," I teased, "Greek," I added. "I kinda, um, fell for her once. Aaand, got rejected aagain," I dragged the a's for effect.

Carter frowned. "Ouch." I nodded.

The arab girl appeared from behind. "So, you demigods exist? You can fix stuff quickly and all that?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Nice," She said. "I'm Zia Rashid, a fire elementist, and you're a fire user, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Mind if we have a match?"

"Match?" I gulped. I wasn't so sure about how the Egyptians fight exactly, but I didn't want to look stupid. "Okay, sure."

She eyed me dangerously. "About now?"

"Now?" I panicked. "No fair, this is your mans-, I mean, place. You have all of your 'equipment', and I have no backup at all?"

Zia sighed. "Fine, how 'bout 10 minutes?"

I lit up. "convenient for Mr. Valdez!"

She laughed good-naturedly. "Meet you in Training Room 001."

"Uh, okay?" I managed, because I had no idea where 'Training Room 001' was. _Di Immortales!_ The Brooklyn House was humoungous (At least to me)!

But 10 minutes was just enough to make 20+ machines to backup. Let's see how you feel after being crushed by a wave of automatons, Ms. Rashid!

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter finished (1,922 words!) R&R, and don't forget to take the poll in my profile (I think I may not continue if you guys don't vote because I don't know I should end this fanfic!) Sorry for not updating sooner. Next chapter, the rivarly begins^**

**Megan (Please vote!)**


	6. The War of Fire (Mostly)

**Sorry if the following contains spelling mistakes I was on my iPad and I suck at touch typing.**

* * *

Zia POV (Didn't expect that, eh?)

I was ready in less than 10 minutes, my staff? Check. My wand? Check. I went to check on Leo. He locked himself on a room and I could tell from the noise he was making something.

"Done?" I yelled over the noise (which sounded like metal scraping on something) and when he heard me, the noise ceased and a crazed-looking Leo with gloves and goggles on came out of the room, muttering, "Claustraphobic," and we walked awkwardly to the training room, and Leo's machines (yes, he made several things he called automatons) made it even more awkward. Carter, Sadie & Co. were already waiting for us, and gaped at Leo's automatons.

"Oh-my," Sadie breathed, "My the name of Isis, I've GOT to see this," she looked at them curiously. when Leo saw that everyone was looking at his machines, he shrugged. "Not to complicated. I have a whole lot of other machines back at camp. Some of them are replacements." He motioned to a simple three-legged table and a huge bronze dragon.

"Buford, my original table, is much more complicated. Festus the dragon is much bigger." He made the camera pose with his fingers, and his look was obvious that he was proud of it. "Buford Jr. And Happy the Dragon Miniature will be fine." He mused. "That's freaking awesome." Sadie was still gaping. I took out my staff, sighing.

"Battle or not?" I asked, getting annoyed. "I know Leo's automatons are," I made air quotations, "freaking awesome," At this point Sadie blushed and Leo-seriously?-wiggled his eyebrows, "let's cut the chat." I sent flames on my staff, which caught Leo's attention (and it ws pretty easy to catch).

"Well, all my friends use swords or knifed or daggers," he started. "But I'm not a weapon guy, and so..." He pulled a giant flaming ax out of his tool belt. "Bring it on, Zenda," he beckoned.

"Zia." I snapped, before I sent fireballs from my staff. That was my first mistake. Leo lowered the ax, actually pleased with himself. The fire passed him like it was part of his everyday basis. "Wow," he said sarcastically, "That was hard." Festus Jr., the huge (but small according to Leo) bronze dragon lunged at me, and when it got close enough, it breathed fire in my face. I tried to bite back my scream. I let out a yelp. My face, now scorched, tried to make out something other than smoke. Nothing reveled itself, until a giant flaming ax was brought down, but I knew better. "Sa-per!" I yelled and his ax went flying off into another direction. I grinned.

"Miss," I explained. "Works everytime."

"Fuck,"Leo muttered and cursed in a language that was probably Ancienct Greek, and pulled his ax back into position, but my wand was already aiming at his chest.

"Ha-wi," Strike.

Leo quickly blurted, "I am out of here," and,out of nowhere, his "Buford Jr." grew wings and was now a helicopter table lifting Leo in the air. He yelled as the spell missed him by two millimeters. As he was lifting, his hair caught on fire and soon spreaded to the bench next to where Carter was sitting. He tried to fan it off, but it had already cqughtbon the floor. "Stop, drop and roll," Sadie was chiding him. I needed to focus. What was Leo's weakness? If he was immune to fire then... I had a crazy idea, but it was better than no idea at all. In fact, the more I thought of it the more it made sense. "How about a dowse of water?" I called out. "Wha-crap. No, no no no. You are seriousy not-" "Maw!" Water. I could hear the water rushing throughout the building (shoot!) and Leo screamed "Shit!" before the water came and soaked him completely. The machines malfunctioned immediately and broke, leaving Leo falling down, and he landed with a thump. He didn't even move. "Ow." he wheezed. "I surrender." He put up both hands. I thought about it, and nodded. I extended a hand. "It was a pretty good fight. I guess I found a worthy opponent," I said, helping him up. "Hey, I'm not a worthy opponent?" I heard Carter's voice from behind. "I never said that. Now shut up." I walked next to him and slid down the bench next to him (avoiding the burns of course). I planted a kiss on his cheek, and he shut up.

* * *

**WOAH Valdez, sorry you got soaked there! Sorry for not updating sooner the poll in my profile needs to have people voting in it or I will have the writer's block forever! Tell me how I should continue with the story...**

**Megan**


	7. The Demigods are Off

**Hello, and the first thing I wanted to say- SORRY for not updating in a millenia... :( BUT, a sincere THANKS to whom particapated in the poll, you know who you are!**

**AndiGrantDaughterofNeptune**

**The Silent Book-reader**

**WiseGirl1999**

**Cloud9Everywhere**

**And, if you want a spoiler (which I hope you DON'T) you can check the closed poll to see what will happen next (the one with the most votes, of course.) I may have altered it a bit,but anywhoo, on with the story!**

**~Seven (This will be my new sign off thanks to AndiGrantDaughterofNeptune ^^)**

* * *

Travis POV (You didn't see _that _coming, didn't you?)

_Several hours before..._

Me and Connor stared blankly at the now-closed portal. Oh, shit. What did we just do?! A blonde girl, more commonly known as _Annabeth_, ran over with an alarmed look on her face.

"Where did that Valdez boy go?!" She asked, and I wondered if she was scared or angry.

"Swallowed by a portal," my brother said casually, as if it was on the bottom of his priority list.

Annabeth smacked him. He winced in pain.

"Now isn't the time to be sarcastic!" She snapped. "I swear-I was just practising my targets, you know, Archery practise, and I heard cuss words coming from here," I snickered, "And, well, I was trying to concentrate. You can hardly concentrate when a serious ADHD boy is yelling 'CRAP YOU,' at the top of his lungs-"

"Look, Annabeth, we swear we don't have anything to do with this, okay?"

Annabeth inspected us, as if we werre some rare building that she wanted to investigate. After muttering something to herself, she turned sharply and called, "I'm talking to Chiron. But for you two," Connor gulped, "Come with me to the Big House."

I inhaled sharply. "Are you trying to get us _killed?!_"

Even if her back was turned, I could feel her smirking. "Athena always has a plan," she stated, and stormed off, leaving me and Connor to trail after her.

* * *

Third Person POV

After a few minutes, 9 demigods were gathered in the Big House. They were The Seven and the Stoll brothers. Chiron motioned them to some seats.

"Valdez has gone," he muttered.

"Great starting sentence," called Connor, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Unexpectedly, Travis elbowed him.

"Dude, one more word, we'll get grounded for another year of washing the dishes." Percy couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You'll have to seek him out. After all, he's an essential part to camp." We nodded.

"But we don't have an exact destination," Annabeth pointed out. So much for the _Athena always has a plan_, Travis thought.

"So we come here to debate on who we think it is." The Stoll brothers looked like they wre about to fall asleep.

* * *

Annabeth POV

The clock was ticking. We debated for hours, and needless to say, didn't come to an argeement. I stared at the clock on the wall. _Who would do this? _I thought. _The last time somebody disappeared... _a cold shiver ran down her back, and her eyes laid on Percy and Jason.

"Hera," she mutterd bitterly. "Hera did this."

Even though her voice was small, every head turned her direction.

"You're right," Percy muttered darkly. "I have a tingling sensation she did this."

"But," Hazel half-protested half-argued, "Why do _we _have to go?"

"You will be encountering dangerous things that you must fight together," Chiron replied wisely. I stood up.

"What will be our transportation?"

"Needless to say, the Argo II." I shot Chiron a bewildered look.

"Nyssa can control the warship, you might as well leave to pack your things." I nodded, and my hand went automatically to my bronze dagger. It wasn't there. I turned on the Stoll brothers. "_Excuse_ me?"

They burst out laughing. "April Fool's!" They chroused as Travis tossed me the dagger.

"Remind me to personally _kill _you," I muttered, and the demigods scrambled off for packing.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit short my mind just wasn't in it... but don't worry, I'll update soon! ;)**

**R&R! It really helps me continue!**

**~Seven**


	8. We Come to the Rescue!

Piper POV

In Cabin 10, I recited over and over what she had to say. "Lady Hera," I mumbled, "Our dear friend Leo has gone missing, and we wish to know where his current position is in, and who-"

Nyssa started knocking on my door. "Come in," I said glumly. Ever since Leo left, or should I say, _disappeared,_ there was a lack of enthusiasm.

She pulled her working goggle up against her forehead. Her left hand was black with coal, and her hair was just as bad.

"Ew!" Drew pretended to faint. "You need some make-up, hon!"

Nyssa gritted her teeth. "This is none of your business," she shot her a menacing look and turned to me, "Piper, ship's ready. Managed some minor tweaks, so call the others, the rendezvous point is the deck." I managed a smile and she scurried off, heading for the ship.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath before following Nyssa to the Argo II.

And that's how I ended up on a deck of the ship to search for my favorite goddess (take that as sarcasm). Which made my list on the top ten Times When Piper Felt Useless.

* * *

Leo POV

_5 hour time skip_

It was late in the evening, but after a full day's work, nobody managed to set up a portal. Ever since the duel with Zia, I still couldn't wash of the smell of seaweed from my skin. I gagged. The Egyptians seemed to ask loads of questions, I started acting like it was some sort of Interview on TV. It pretty much ended up like this...

_Flashback_

Me: So we have Zia Rashid here on New York Daily. Zia, what brings you here today?

Zia: *facepalm*

Everybody else: *cracks up*

Carter: Well, this is Carter Kane on the Weather Forecast. Today, Storm Clouds seem to be stirring, which means Nut-

Me: Zeus

Carter: Choose whatever- is not in a good mood. Tomorrow we have-

Zia: We're never going to get anything done if you continue like this.

Sadie: Carter, I never knew you had a sense of humor! Anyways, Sadie Kane on the News!

Me: I was supposed to do that!

Zia: Boys...

Sadie: Hey! I'm a girl!...

* * *

You get the idea. Anyways, my hand was sore from signing so many autographs (the little kids insisted I write on the bottom: _The Awesome Son of Hephaestus: Hot stuff_, which is agreeable, but if you had to write it more than one hundred times- I don't think so!

Sorry about my ADHD-ness. _Anyways, _I was heading for my room, a guest room full with gadgets, awesome!, when, in the pitchblack sky, lights started flashing. My instincs as the Argo II's designer kicked in. _Morse Code._

'Course, I had to be able to understand it, but I made out something like:

.-.. . - .-.. . - .-.. . - .-.. . -

I recognized it instantly. Leo. Leo. Leo. It was so damn creepy when you think of it, like... Gaea was rising again. I shruddered. And then... when it came closer... I screamed.

* * *

_5 hours ago_

Connor POV

This trip was so fun... until we met Hera. Damn, that goddess messes everything up. Just ask Annabeth. But hey, fun stuff first, right? We are the search party for Valdez, and me and my brother, siblings-in-crime, get to prank everyone, right? Except Annabeth. She would kill us all.

So we pranked all of the other demigod's drachmas and nearly stole Riptide (hate the pen; it always goes back to Percy's pocket), but trust me-okay, I know I'm a Son of Hermes and you can't actually "trust" me *smirk*- but unless you want to get blown to smithereens, don't mess with Hera.

Just an advice.

After what seemed like hours, the loudspeaker cackled to life.

"Arriving Empire State. Two minutes. Over."

At least Nyssa's ship talk was better than Coach Hedge's. Time to be badass.

So we march up to the receptionist, like kick-ass demigods should do. Annabeth was pounding her fist on the table. "600 floor, please. We have important business."

That retarded receptionist just pushed up her glasses. "No such floor, girl."

Percy came up from behind. "Remember me from, like, 6 years ago? Perseus Jackson? Hero-"

"No need to lead to the titles." I stepped forward casually. "If you," I turned to the receptionist, "don't hurry up and give us the key, Zeus will pulverize you."

"Hey," Jason snapped. "Out of all the gods, you choose my dad?"

"Boys," Annabeth, Hazel and Piper muttered.

The receptionist looked at me, narrowed her eyes, and gave us the key. "Good job at saving your friend, heroes."

I have to admit that was kinda creepy.

* * *

Annabeth POV

As the elevator ascended, I figured we could be dust before we got out of this building. Percy had never been good at being polite (especially to the gods). I sent a silent message to him, and he pretended to straighten a tie, and kinked an eyebrow at me. Despite the situation, I facepalmed. Percy can be _such_ a seaweed brain sometimes.

The elevator doors opened with a flash, and a puff of smoke. A hallway lead to the Throne Room, and I smiled, pleased. I guess being The Offical Artichet of Olympus, or TOAoO, really paid off. I knocked on the Throne Room. It was silent on the other side, but the doors eventually opened.

I immeadiately felt _deja vu_. I felt like I shrank 6 years ago, when me and Percy were 12, and I first stepped up to Olympus. I cleared my throat and tried to avoid Zeus's eyes. Or, Jason once mentioned, Hippie Zeus. I smirked to myself.

"I want to call an audience to Lady Hera," I stated.

Zeus grunted and looked to the goddess sitting next to him. She watched us, amused, like we were her pawns. Come to think of it, we_ were_ her pawns.

"Come to find your friend, haven't you?" She sneered. I clenched my teeth. So it _had _been her! Oh, how I hated her. I bit down my anger.

"Yes, Lady Hera." I nudged Piper.

She automatically chimed in. "May you please tell us where he is? And why did you send him?"

Hera glared at her. "You think charmspeak is enough to convice a goddess?!" She was about to go full rage on her when Zeus pulled her back.

"We have gone through enough, dear," he stated. At least _he _had some common sense... "We can just relax and watch them on the Hephaestus TV." ...or not.

"I thought it would be suited for April Fool's Day," Hera smirked. "What you mordern people do, isn't it? Why can't a goddess have some fun?"

Percy took one look at the setting Sun. "April Fool's Day is almost _over? _What a poor excuse for sending our friend to... somewhere!" Although it was meant to be a statement, it sounded like a question.

"Are you underestimating me, Son of Poseidon?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Please, Lady Hera," Piper was sweating now. I couldn't blame her. "Just show us where he is."

"Fine," Hera snapped. "Go to Brooklyn. Find the Brooklyn House. Then perhaps you'll meet some new ene-" she stopped herself. "Friends."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes. Was she about to say _enemies?_

"Thank you," I spat. "Let's go, guys."

Even when my back was turned, I could see the fire in Hera's eyes. "You will regret this, godling..." but we were already gone.

* * *

Jason POV

"Wow, Annabeth," I said once we were out of earshot. "Great way to end a conversation with a goddess."

"Wow, Jason," Annabeth grumbled. "I didn't know you could be sarcastic." Piper cracked a smile.

Nyssa was tracing her finger with a map I'd never seen before; mustv'e been pulled out of her toolbelt, like Leo's. Boy, I missed him.

"I don't believe Hera entirely, but if Leo's in that Brooklyn House, then... it would be happy to see him again. " I sighed. Everybody nodded, and Percy winced.

"Dude, you sound like Reyna now," he smirked, and made a mock impersonation of her. "I don't believe you entirely, but if Jason's on that ship... well, I would like to meet him again." Now everybody cracked up.

Nyssa called from the loudspeaker. "Should be arriving... at less than one hour," she called.

"Dude, how fast does this ship go?" Travis asked.

"50 miles a minute," I recited. Looking at the confused faces, I explained, "Leo told me once,"

Hazel laughed. "How good is your memory?"

I shrugged, and this earned more laughter. We sat there, talking, until I realized the Sun had disappeared...

* * *

Hazel POV

I yawned. Had an hour still _hadn't _passed? Wow, it seemed like a millenia for me.

"Landing! Landing in the Brooklyn House!" called a very panicky voice, Nyssa's I guessed.

Annabeth suddenly grasped Percy's hand. "Where do we land?"

"The rope is out! The Argo II can hover in the air for a few hours."

Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "Oh."

We all piled up to the deck of the ship, and Nyssa sent out morse code flashes.

"What are you sending?" Frank asked her, looking curious.

Nyssa shrugged. "One word. Leo." She diverted her attention back to the machine.

We kept on flying until we saw a silhouette of a boy in a room. He screamed and started running around the room. Only one person would do such a thing.

"Sam-" I stopped, blushing. "Leo's down there!" I corrected myself, pointing like crazy. Nyssa, out of panic, pressed the stop button. Or was it the stop button? There were some many controls down there, I didn't want to count.

The ship had gone to far and crashed and a corner of the Brooklyn House. Bloodcurling screams were heard, and a whole gang of people came out, along with Leo. They had weapons in their hands, but when Leo saw his ship, he stopped them.

"HEY THERE GUYS!" He called out as we descended from the rope. A girl with blonde hair and red highlights muttered, "Better have a good explanation of this,"

Guess we'll have a meeting in pajamas.

* * *

**Sorry if I rushed my ending :( My mom was insisting that I go to sleep... R&R!**

**~Seven**


	9. A Meeting in PJs

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I decided to actually respond to some of your reviews, and let me say this: you guys are awesome! So anyways:**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth: Thanks so much! :D**

**doughboy5000 (Guest): Look, I updated!**

**The Silent Book-reader: Thanks again! :3**

**So, anyways, on with the story! Oh, and the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I AM SO SORR-Y, TKC/PJO DON'T BELONG TO ME! (i felt like rhyming)**

**_OH, AND BY THE WAY, THIS IS IMPORTANT: THE SON OF SOBEK ALREADY HAPPENED. SO PERCY AND CARTER HAS ALREADY DEALT WITH MR. CROC TWO MONTHS AGO._**

**P.S- Of course Percy is going to mistake Zia for Asian and not Arabic :-D**

* * *

Annabeth POV

As we descended from the ship, which didn't look too friendly for meet-and-greet neighbours, to be honest. I surveyed the crowd. There was a guy with cocoa colored skin dressed in black (maybe when we got back to camp, he and Nico would make great friends), standing next to a girl with blonde hair and hightlights, chewing on gum with a bored expression on her face. The look on her face clearly said, _There must be a good reason why your colossal ship woke me up on my beauty sleep. _I smirked to myself. There was another boy that looked a little like Leo, but he was more serious, more like me, or so I imagined. A girl with black hair and Egyptian styled hairstyle stood next to him. He scanned the crowd, and his jaw hardened with he saw Percy. They exchanged glances. There was some little kids behind them, and don't even _get_ me to describe how complicated they were. Leo, was, of course, setting himself on fire and waving his arms like crazy.

As I touched the ground, I started speaking. "We're here to get..." I rolled my eyes when Leo pointed at himself, resulting another burnt shirt. "Valdez. Down to business, and sorry if we woke up your...sleep." I decided it was better if I didn't add the word 'beauty' in it.

The boy nodded, finally ceasing to stare at Percy. "We can meet in the library. Follow me... demigods."

* * *

Percy POV

As we stepped in the library, I saw Annabeth's face lit up. I rolled my eyes. Typical Wise Girl. Food and drinks were provided-from the kitchen, a girl with blonde hair (no as pretty as Annabeth, though) said. As I took a sip from my water, the girl spoke. "So, my brother Carter-" I did a spit take.

Wait. One. Second. _Carter?! _The boy who helped me fight a crocodile two months ago? I swept my gaze around the room, and I saw him. I cleared my throat.

"You know... I know him," I muttered. Yeah, the typical start to a VIM-Very Important Meeting.

Carter nodded. "The Son of Sobek," he remembered. "So... you're demigods?"

Annabeth shot Leo a glare, and cursed in Ancient Greek. "I _figured_ that you'd tell them," she scowled, but her expression turned apologetic when she turned towards the new people. "Sorry, he's more of the mental ones."

A boy a bit younger than us stepped forward. "Can you show us your awesome powers?!" The Asian girl looked slightly agitated. "That's rude, Felix. Sorry about that."

"_Actually_, now that I know that you're all demigods, it makes a lot more sense," Carter pointed out. "First, from what I saw of Percy's awesome water powers two months ago-" at this I perked up-"he's probably a Son of Poseidon. From your powers we can tell what you are. And second, Zia, chill." Okay, Carter was getting me freaked out. The girl, Zia, huffed. _Stalker._

"So..." I smiled sheepishly at a glaring Annabeth and Zia. "Demonstration?"

* * *

Annabeth POV

I rolled my eyes as my Seaweed Brain controlled water in the cup, and made it splash on everyone, except me. I stifled a laugh as I watched Leo scowl, his shirt smoking. Hazel edged away from him. Felix, the little guy, squealed and touched a puddle of water on the table, and it instantly froze into ice. Son of Khione or what? Interesting.

He gestured to me, and I shrugged. "I don't really have any powers, but... I'm incredibly smart." They nodded.

"Daughter of..." Carter racked his mind. "Athena?" I nodded. "And I always beat Seaweed Brain when we spar."

"Hey!" He pouted, which I thought was cute.

"Seaweed Brain," Carter mused. "Once we get to know each other, we'll probably make up nicknames for everyone."

"Actually,"Piper pointed out, "We already have nicknames. Percy's Seaweed Brain, which Annabeth made up," I blushed slightly, "Annabeth's Wise Girl, which Percy made up," Percy blushed and I swear Piper mentally squealed. "Leo's Repair Boy," Several snickers and a "hey!", "Jason's Sparky, or Lightning Boy, I'm..."

"Beauty Queen!" Leo called. Piper blushed.

"We're not sure with the Romans. No offense."

"None taken. I would probably be-" Hazel thought for a second, then frowned. "Do you guys have naming talents or something?"

"How about Diamond Queen?" Frank offered, and Hazel blushed. Leo just scowled again.

"And Frank's-"

"Beast!" Percy yelled, and broke up in fits of laughter. Carter just sat there, deciphering what our godly parents would be.

Hazel, after stifling a laugh, mustered a smile. "So you probably know that Sa-I mean, Leo here is the Son of-"

"Freaking," Leo added.

"Hephaestus," Hazel concluded, shooting him a playful glare. "And, yeah, I'm the daughter of Pluto. Yeah, you heard right, I'm Roman," she added, and summoned a few jewels.

"Awesome!" Felix shrieked, and reached out to grab as many jems as possible. Hazel pushed him away, her face pale.

"Don't touch them," she warned. "They're cursed..." Felix's hands receded as quickly as they reached out.

"Oh-sorry..."

"It's fine," she assured, her smile coming back. "And Frank here-Son of Mars. Although he has some special talents..." every demigod in the room laughed, and the Egyptians, well half of them, chanted, "Show us! Show us!"

Frank blushed, and muttered, "Animal. I need an animal."

"How about... tiger?" Carter thought out loud. _He was beginning to put the pieces together,_ I realized. _Must not underestimate that boy._

Frank facepalmed, but eventually managed to shape-shift into a tiger. It growled and knocked off most of the clay figures that were sitting on the table. Zia, the Arabic girl, stared at Frank with renewed interest, and managed not to do a spit-take, unlike _some _Seaweed Brain.

Carter, dumbstruck, gave us a gesture to carry on. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, Frank's a Son of Mars, Hazel's a Daughter of Pluto, and Piper's a Daughter of Aphrodite" Piper smiled, and I swear all of the boys in the room stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Sorry," blushing, she suddenly had a new interest in her cup of water. "I didn't do that on purpose." The girls nodded knowingly. "And Jason here, my boyfriend, is the Son of Jupiter." I couldn't help but notice the pride in her voice.

"Yeah," Jason said, his cheeks burning. He carelessly summoned some lightning (I'd be careful of _him_) and hit Carter in the head, but he dodged it with some kind of spell. I was seriously wondering who they might be. Wizards? I smirked to myself, remembering he didn't have black hair or emerald green eyes and had glasses or a scar in the middle of his forehead.

"You'd better watch the Stoll brothers," I warned them. "Sons of Hermes. God of travellers, merchants, and _thieves_. Emphasis on thieves." I added. The Stolls grinned mischievously, and held up various equipment of the Egyptians. Several choruses of "Hey!" or "What the everlasting fuck?" where heard (I couldn't help but smirk on the last one).

"Seems like they already pranked you," I stated, rolling my eyes. "And here, this is Nyssa, Daughter of Hephaestus, ah, _half-sister_ of Leo Valdez."

"Awesome!" Felix yelled. "Can you control fire too?" Leo was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, I'm not fire resistant," Nyssa huffed. "Could you explain what you guys are?" She seemed pretty tired after steering the ship in 11:00 in the evening, and I couldn't blame her.

"So," Carter said, clearing his throat. "Have you heard about Egyptian myths?"

* * *

Nyssa POV

The Egyptians explained their world, and to be honest, I was pretty interested. I mean, magicians? That's hard to miss. We were nodding throughout their speech, and had no questions at the end... except for one.

"Uh..." Leo raised his hand awkwardly. "I think I might've voiced your thoughts or something, but how are we going to get back to camp?"

Good question. We all thought about it for a while, until the Stoll brothers exchanged a look and said in unison, "It's 11:30. Still not the end of April Fool's Day, right?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh... Gods. You're seriously not thinking"

"Everyone in favor of crashing a party in camp... at midnight?"

* * *

**Ahahaha... CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to update soon, but I'll have to go on vacation on August 8th, so I'll try to squeeze in a chapter... R&R! I really appreciate it! :3**

**~Seven**


	10. The Awesome filler-chapter thing

**First of all... I AM SO DAMN SORRY BECAUSE OF NOT UPDATING MY MOM TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY FROM ME GODSDAMMIT I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I WASTED A WHOLE FUCKING SUMMER SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**but now you have got me and all is well UvU**

**well... that was sarcasm. But, anyways, thanks for everyone who favorited, followed... and ACTUALLY FREAKING REVIEWED thank the gods so yeah please do that UvU**

**But anyways, I'm still sorry for the huge cliff-hanger on the last chapter and you were itching to find out what happened next. So, read on!**

**Oh, and the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! ANNABETH DOES! (try to find where I got that awesome disclaimer :D)**

* * *

Travis POV

It was 11:30, and we were well on our way back to camp. Me and Connor-Okay, okay, Annabeth! Calm down, sheesh!-_Connor and I_ were rubbing our hands together with anticipation. This was going to be the best April Fool's day in the history of Camp. Ha! We'll go down in history (well, I have _already _gone down a lot in History... geez, Katie's going to smack me when she hears I got a F- sorry. ADHD, y'know, the works.

ANYWAYS

Yup, that's my new manta. ANYWAYS, Leo and Nyssa were driving the ship, me and Connor were sharing our prank ideas with the others, and Percy and Annabeth-let's not talk about them.

ANYWAYS

We decided to throw a confetti bomb from the Argo, and make everyone think it's some kind of surprise attack from the Romans or something, although that would be impossible, but trust a demigod to think whatever you want them to think. And then, when they finally get out of their cabins, they'll see confetti everywhere. We stoll-I mean, stole- the banner from the Hephaestus cabin, and yes, it's random prank time! We've already set up various pranks everywhere, from booby traps (filled with worms) to fake floor to random triggers for a fake fist especially aimed for your face. This. Was. Going. To. Be. Epic. Of course, everyone would be mad at us and go chasing us around Camp and getting revenge, but it'll be worth it. At least the Hermes Cabin has the common sense to not fall for it.

SPEAKING OF WHICH

Yes, I change mantas every minute. You'll have to deal with it. SPEAKING OF WHICH...

"Hey, want to hear a joke?"

"HEY!" Leo's voie blasted from the loudspeaker. I was surprised he was listening. "THAT WAS MY LINE!"

I shrugged. "Did you hear the prank that Arachne pulled on Percabeth?"

"I have a feeling I'll cry for this one," Annabeth said warily, yawning.

"What?" Piper chimed in, completely poker-face.

"They totally fell for it!"

"Okay," Jason said. "I don't know whether to laugh or to cry." Piper rolled her eyes.

Piper smiled. "Want to play jokes? I'm not that good at jokes, even at the influence of Leo, so I'll crack a riddle." This time Jason rolled his eyes.

"Socializing time, Pipes?"

"Yuh-huh. So, what is so fragile, when you say its name, its broken?" We all thought for a split second, and Annabeth snapped her fingers.

"Silence. When you say its name, its broken. When you say 'silence', silence is broken."

Piper laughed good-naturedly. "I don't blame you for being the daughter of Athena. I have a feeling you're going to get all of these right."

* * *

Okay, I would love to be a evil guy and just skip to the part where all the action starts, but then my fangirls-okay, okay! Also _Piper's_ fangirls, will be diappointed, so throughout the trip we were basically asking riddles like:

'There are ten oranges, and you give one orange each to ten customers. In the end, you still have one left in the plate. How?'

'That's actually quite easy- the last customer could've just took the plate with them.'

'What? How-'

'We-we're here!' Nyssa's voice came out from the loudspeaker. I figured she was pretty damn tired, after driving that... monstrosity. Sorry, Leo. Had to use that.

But- oh, baby, the camp was going to having a _big_ surprise.

* * *

**LOOK, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A HALF-**

**Sorry, wrong script. Look, I didn't want to end the story like that- :( I'm really stuck, so, ideas? :) I'll _try_ to update ASAP, but with school and exams ****swallowing me... ugh. *shudders* but, hang on, and stay tuned!**

**See you soon (hopefully),**

**~Seven**


End file.
